


Changiks Ascends on the Moon

by Sailing_the_Skies



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fallen | Eliksni, Guardians are not the good guys in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_the_Skies/pseuds/Sailing_the_Skies
Summary: “Young Fallen are appropriating and imitating human mythology in absence of a strong cultural heritage of their own.” - Stolen IntelligenceIn the middle of Autumn, when the moon hangs low in the sky, a Fallen Captain tells a story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Changiks Ascends on the Moon

“Tell us about Changiks.”

“Yes, tell us!”

The Captain turns to look upon the hatchlings fondly. It's that time of the year again, when everyone gazes at the moon and eats flat cakes. Several years ago, when a young Vandal had proposed the idea, she couldn’t have ever imagined it becoming the elaborate holiday it is today. Now, it feels natural to tune their transponders to the moon and tell Changiks stories.

Still, she is a Captain, and she has an image to maintain. “One more, yes? One more, and then you sleep.” The hatchlings chitter in excitement. “This happens long ago, but not too long to matter…”

* * *

Before House Dusk, there is House Winter. In it is Hukrul, the best sniper Eliksni have ever had since the Whirlwind. Hukrul can shoot the wings off of a buzzing fly and send a third bullet through its falling body. For many years, Hulkrul is strong and honorable Captain of a crew.

Lowest of the crew is Changiks, Dreg who has been without secondary arms for longer than Hukrul has been Captain. Still, she is clever crafter, and tends to Winter Servitors. Hukrul keeps her because she is good at repairing weapons, including his rifle.

One day, Hukrul hears rumor. Seed of Light is hidden in the depths of Luna, and will give blessing of the Great Machine to those brave enough to find it. They will live forever, like Ghouls from the City. He gathers his crew onto a skiff and leaves. Journeying is hard and difficult. Luna is held by Hive, and Hive are shrieking mad against others. The skiff is brought down to the ground with secret magicks and destroyed, so group must journey along the ground. For days, Hukrul’s rifle shoots and Hive fall. A Wizard uses trickery to sneak up on the group, but Changiks, still fixing arc blade, thrusts it through Wizard’s body. Afterwards she cleans arc blade like new. Hukrul is impressed and tells Changiks that when they get back, she can become Vandal.

At last, they find hidden Seed of Light, round and bright as the Great Machine itself. Hukrul gives Changiks honor of carrying it. But trouble is not over. As they leave, a jealous Ghoul finds them. Already humans hoard the Great Machine to themselves in their City; now this Ghoul will make sure Eliksni cannot even receive small scraps. Crew of House Winter makes brave stand. It is not good enough. Ghoul throws bursts of purple Void and many die screaming. Hukrul kills it with a bullet to the head. Next moment, Ghoul comes back and sends Void singularity to rip Hukrul apart.

Changiks is last one left. She charges Ghoul with arc blade, but is met with Ghoul’s own sword in return. In a single sweep, her legs are cut off. Then her remaining arms. Last destroyed is her ether tank. Her death will be slow and cruel. Ghoul laughs before it leaves.

But Ghoul does not find Seed hidden with Changiks, and that is what matters. The Seed recognizes her impossible Dreg strength and blesses her with Light to survive. All her limbs grow back, and she swells to Kell size.

Changiks wanders the moon, fighting with Hive and Ghouls. Without Captain or skiff, she has no one to tell her what to do and no way to go anywhere else. Sometimes you can still hear her, if you turn your radio to the moon and listen hard.

* * *

“More! More!”

The captain looks at the hatchlings with an exasperated fondness. “That was your story. Now you must sleep.”

“You told it wrong,” an especially rebellious-looking hatchling says. “The Ghoul helps Hukrul’s crew, and they fight bravely against the Hive!”

“No, Changiks is tricky and she steals the Seed from Hukrul!”

“Nama,” the captain says vehemently. “Strike that foolishness from your minds. Changiks is brave Eliksni, and would never do anything like that. Go to sleep, now.”

She watches over the hatchlings as they drift off, secondary eyes narrowed in thought. Where would they ever get such heretical ideas from? True, the whole thing is based off a human holiday, so it shouldn’t be surprising if some flesh-lovers have made up versions of the story that are more favorable to humans. But whatever the origin, this Mid-Autumn Festival has helped bring her crew together in ways that few things can, nowadays.

She’ll have to pay attention to the other Changiks stories being told tonight. It’s been a while since she’s docked anyone, and it would be good to remind the others of their place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of 嫦娥奔月, or Chang'E Flies to the Moon. I've heard a lot of different versions over the years, and I figured that it couldn't hurt to add an Eliksni one.


End file.
